User talk:GalaxyDropGohan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Akuji-san page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sapphirez (Talk) 17:50, 6 April 2012 Yeah! ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 14:32, April 10, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June I don't have a fanmade character so I will just be me. My name is June. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 14:34, April 10, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Ya~ Tuurlijk~! ^^ Ik heb 8 Kenshin gebruikers in mijn team(ik-Hikari-, Adina, Sasuke, Arashi, Serra, Mikeru, Haruka en Ryuu), maar de meeste zijn nog niet uitgewerkt... Vertel me maar wanneer het hoofdstuk uitkomt~ ^^ Hikari Talk 14:14, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Here's the keshin drawing you requested~! I hope ya like it! ^^ Hikari Talk 16:08, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Drawing Ok...I'll do it! It should be done by tomorrow but i might be busy because my new school term has just started so it might not get here tomorrow ok! Dont panic....It will get done Best Wishes Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 14:27, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!~ Happy birthday, Akuji!~ Thanks for everything! Keep up the good work, too!~ I made you a little gift, and I hope you'll like it!~ Tell me if you want me to change the style or anything, I'll fix it, no problem!~ Thanks again, Akuji; and have a happy birthday!!~ Hungry4ramen 05:58, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Your request is done! Hey Akuji! I have got your request done! If there is anything else that you want done, dont hesitate! Please ask! Ok....Here it is! Sorry if its not to good but i done my best and thats all that counts! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 15:11, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Something... People,at first,his birthday is 25 Februari WHOLLA. Then second it says AkuKi-San for Kotoni And then thirth,Abdel wholla nice fanfics bruh ur almost as good as mah :) Hey! Hello! Hey! I drawn a sprite for you ok! hope its ok! Sorry if i caused any trouble! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Noah Dreams' regristration to Blue Flames Hey there, I just wondering if you can add my character, Noah to your team. the info is in the link. Chong Kah How 06:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Fanmade Char. Of course. :) Just give me more info; What is she wearing? Eye color? Hair style? And I'll get on it! :D Hungry4ramen 09:54, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Sprites.... Ok! I will do Noah's sprite now ok! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 13:45, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Request Yep, I got it! I'll get on it as soon as I can! :D Hungry4ramen 14:40, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I have the sprites done! Hiyo Akuji! I have both of the sprites done so take a look here they are! I hope you like them! Sorry about your one, i couldnt get him in the genesis uni, it was to hard so i left it like that...... I hope you like it! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 14:52, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Your request!~ I'm done! I hope I got it right, and I hope you like it!!~ Hey Akuji, it's me again! For the Blue Flames, the players section, could you change Rese's sprite? It's in my talk page.. The orange-hair one :) Thanks! Sorry if I disturbed you or anything, but thanks!!~ Hungry4ramen 22:42, April 24, 2012 (UTC) I am online so ? Chong Kah How 08:25, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see, tehehehe ;p Invitation I got a fanmade team, Inazuma Chronos, wanna join? plz do spread the word. Right.... Ok...i get on with it.....I'm currently in the middle of writing up Kaiousei Gakuen chapter 6 but i will do it after its typed up! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 15:33, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Armor Drawing Request Sure, I'll draw it as soon as I can. I hope you'll like it! :) Hungry4ramen 12:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Keshin Armor Request I'm done!!~ I hope you like it! As for your other request...I'll get on it when I can!!~ And I made the background transparent, because I don't know what background you'd want, I hope you won't mind! Thank you very much! Hungry4ramen 11:26, May 1, 2012 (UTC) You're always welcome!!~ :D Hungry4ramen 11:44, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hey! Thanks for the drawing! Its awesome! I'll post it up now! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 17:31, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Kaguyo request Here it is! I hope you like it!!!~ Hungry4ramen 02:36, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi, Akuji-san!!~ I just wanted to invite you to my new fanfic... Look here for more info: Past and Present Main Page/Summary Feel free to say no, it's fine! :D You may fill this up if you want to: *Past and Present fanfic -Name: -Age: (10 years ago) -Personality: (when he/she was a child) Child-hood appearance -Additional details Allow me to explain...Past and Present is a fanfic that took place 10 years ago. After Hanikamiya Tasuku had an accident and before Rese Hanikamiya went to Raimon. Therefore, it takes place between those 10 years. You may read my latest blog post for more info: User blog:Hungry4ramen/Two NEW Fanfics! Thank you!!~ Hungry4ramen 03:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 12! Hey! I have nearly finished writing it, Its one of my best chapters so far so this will be a good one! Sorry for the long wait! Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 18:24, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Added a category~ Hi, Akuji!!~ I just dropped by to say..I hope you won't mind if I added Atsukia Tsukiakari to the team's category page~ I just wanted to let you know :D (Sorry! I got confused with Atsukia and Akuji, so I accidentally added Akuji to the category instead!! " Sorry! I think I fixed it now. Sorry for editing Akuji's page, I got a little confused!!) Thanks, Akuji!~ Hungry4ramen 07:32, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Got it! :) Thanks again, Akuji! Good luck, too!~ Hungry4ramen 08:05, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay! I'll try and make a blog post!~ What's your wiki? Hungry4ramen 09:25, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Here it is!! Good luck!~ Hungry4ramen 09:34, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey there, Akuji!!~ I just wanted to ask for your permission if I could draw Atsukia, because I'm planning to draw a group shot of the members from Universe Elements, is it okay with you? Thank you very much!!~ Hungry4ramen 05:54, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! Though I really not that active in the wiki, we can be friends... [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 03:18, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Yo Akuji!!~ I'm done with the group pic XD If you wanna see it...here it is!~ Thanks again!!~ Hungry4ramen 03:46, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Request!!!~ Done!~ If in any way you aren't satisfied, please tell me so I may fix it! :D Thanks Akuji, I hope you'll like it~ Hungry4ramen 03:35, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Yo! Hey! I got the Request done! i hope you like it! By the way, His eyes are a bit different because of Kaguyo and Akuji being one so........ Best Wishes, Kotoni~x Kotoni~x 15:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Re: Draw Request Wow, this is kinda embarrassing, to be asked to draw for someone, >///< Well, um... I would only probably ''draw Akuji Tsukiakari-kun if he were based on another character I could sorta "copy". I'm not good (read: I can't do) at self designing and stuff, so just follow me up on this. ''I'm very flattered, though. ⊱[[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Raizza Shimono']]⊰ ♥ [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'ライザ']] ♥ 04:41, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :So that would be a...? Yes or No on the request? ⊱[[User:Raizza_Shimono|'Raizza Shimono']]⊰ ♥ [[User_talk:Raizza_Shimono|'ライザ']] ♥ 12:15, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Joining in... Hey, Akuji!~ It's been a while since I left a message on your talk page~ But let me tell you this! Wow~ I love your fanfic and school now; Silver Star Academy!~ So..I hope you won't mind, if I wanted to join in? If you can't; it's fine!~ I understand!~ And I hope I'm not too late.. But, just in case; *Name: Rese Hanikamiya *Nickname: Chocolate (lol, by her brother, Nagumo and Suzuno xD), Reese, etc...(You're free to come up with anything else, too!) *Gender: Female~ *Class: 2nd Grade (14 years old~) *Talent: Art, soccer, running, playing video games! (XD) *Maker of the OC: That's me!~ *Personality: It's all in her page~ Also...If anyone says or asks that/if she likes Nagumo or Suzuno; she'll most likely just blush and deny it XD and if she just met you, she'll be really quite shy; but eventually will warm up to you and treat you like a really good friend! Although sometimes, she can tease others, but doesn't mean it exactly, it's more of a "Friend's joke" or something! Like what she did to Nagumo in this chapter XD *BF: Well, I wouldn't exactly ''call it as a "BF" (Although, if you want to consider it as one, then I guess it's fine~); but it's more like a best friend/very close pal/or even a "rival" at times; it's the kind of friendship that like those times when you keep teasing each other; in a friendly way! Although; maybe; just maybe...she likes Nagumo ''or Suzuno xD But really, mostly Suzuno~ Well, I guess that's all! If I missed something; do tell me! And about your contest; I might submit my entry on the day itself; June 20. So expect it by then! Also..I'm loving them so far! Keep it up, Akuji!!~ Thank you so much for everything!!~ Hungry was here! | (talk) | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 10:35, June 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't know what it is.. Uhm, heya Akuji-san. You asked if i wanted to make a OC (or somethin') for you, but eeh.. what is that? x3. I think i know what it is, but i'm not sure.. So would you please answer me? :P Sayonara~ FubukiKazemaru 25/06/2012 I already know I know what a OC is. If you say tomorrow how it should look like, i make him tomorrow. Sayonara~ FubukiKazemaru 25/06/2012 And here's the drawing: http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Picture_4958.jpg It's not so good as i already said.. Sorry again. Sayonara FubukiKazemaru 26/06/2012 No Problem Whaa, thank god.. you like it x3. The drawing was not so well, but it was fun to draw him. And np. FubukiKazemaru 26/06/2012 Hello! ovo ~ Just wanted to say that I find your character pretty interesting. :3 ~ I just made a page for one of mine. ^v^ ~ Join in Hey Akuji-san! I wanna know if you want to join my fanfic: The Dark Dragons. If yes, please give me your character info, and if no, just tell me. I hope you join! :P See ya! NanoForever (talk) 12:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC)User: NanoForever 'Heey!' Sure, I cand draw you character. c: I will surelly find some spare time. > v > Hey Akuji-san! Hi Akuji, I want to tell you that: I didn't mean to use the young Helena. Here's the picture that I want you to replace the young Helena: And, please put back where you found the young Helena picture. See ya! NanoForever (talk) 20:57, July 20, 2012 (UTC)User:NanoForever Hiya, Akuji Hey ya, Akuji! Here's are somethings I want you to check out: Danball senki fanon wiki- there are new updates so come & see, don't forget to leave some comments. ;D if you got fanmade characters be sure to check of the LBX Olympics. 'Kay!~ hey Akuji-senpai! (can I call you that? o.O) about the request.. sure! I'll do it! the hair maybe take times though.. hmm.. I'll draw! I'm fine with that! Memoyakio (talk) 03:37, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Art Trade Hey, Akuji! I saw your comment on My Doodle Book! An art trade? Sure! Can you just give me more details? Thank you! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art!~ XD 11:19, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm done!~ hey there Akuji-senpai! I'm done with your request! I'm sorry if you're waiting so long.. I draw it just now.. if there's something you want me to edit or redraw, just tell me! I hope its okay, thats all.. I drew the adult ver.. hope you fine with that! Memoyakio (talk) 15:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC) LOL! woah, really?? thank you so much!! XD Memoyakio (talk) 03:40, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yo Akuji, let's party!! XD 'Sup, Akuji!! I'm done with my part of the trade! It was so fun to draw Atsukia again! Please feel free to take your time! :3 Thanks!! Hope you like it! Piper was here! | talk page | Look here for very random doodles and art! XD 12:36, September 14, 2012 (UTC)